Sunrise
by LillyChristina
Summary: Sunrise is the story of a girl becoming a vampire and joining the Volturis in Italy
1. Chapter 1 The Change

Alec Volturi and Annabelle were the only ones who knew exactly how Annabelle had changed into a vampire, and Alec was the one who had changed her.

Annabelle was on her way home from a party at a friend's house. It was dark, but Annabelle had insisted on walking and refused to take a taxi. It was about 20 minutes to walk, and she thought it would be piece of cake. When she was about halfway a car stopped right in front of her. A man came out.

"Why are you walking here all alone?" he asked Annabelle. "It could be dangerous. You don't know who you'll meet or what they will do to you." Annabelle looked at him. He had brown hair and was wearing a suit.

"I'm just on my way home," Annabelle answered. "It's not long until I'm home, so I'll manage." Annabelle was a little bit nervous. The man looked like he didn't like that answer.

"I can drive you," he offered. Annabelle shook her head, and walked past him. Right when she was next to him, she could feel his hand around her arm. She tried to get loose, but he held it hard. "I like you," he whispered in her ears. She still tried to get loose, but it didn't work.

The man dragged her to his car while he held his hand in front of her mouth so that she wouldn't scream. She tried to fight back, but he was so much stronger than her. He slammed her into the car and raped her. When he was done, he pushed her out of the car and drove away.

Annabelle lay there beside the road. She had only been on her way home from a party, and then this happened. She had scratches in her face and a big cut in her leg. Not that she knew how she had gotten that, but she thought it had something to do with the man. She cried.

"Hello, stranger," a voice said. Annabelle had closed her eyes and where just laying there. She was a little embarrassed about laying there and crying when someone came. When she looked up, she saw a pair of red eyes. _Is he wearing contacts, _Annabelle thought while she sat up. "I'll take away your pain," the stranger continued and leaned forward. Annabelle didn't understand. _Is he going to kiss me?_

The stranger didn't kiss Annabelle. He bit her neck. And she felt an awful pain. It was like her whole body was on fire, and she screamed. The stranger smiled, and said "You'll feel better in a moment."

After a moment, Annabelle did feel better. "Who are you? And what have you done to me?" Annabelle asked the stranger. The stranger smiled and looked at Annabelle. "I'm glad you feel better," he started. "I'm Alec Volturi." He reached his hand to Annabelle, and shook her hand. "And who are you?" "I'm Annabelle York," she answered. He was more polite than anyone she had ever met. She couldn't think of anyone she ever had greeted by shaking hands.

"I will tell you what I've done to you if you promise not to scream," Alec said. Annabelle nodded. "Well, I guess you're not familiar with the Volturi family either. We are kind of the kings and queens of our kind." Annabelle looked at him with wonder in her eyes. _Our kind?_ "If anything happens that could reveal our existence, we clean up the mess and do whatever we have to do to stop the problems."

"What do you mean _our kind_?" Annabelle asked curious. Alec looked away, and it looked like he thought about what to say. "Now comes the part where you have to promise not to scream," Alec started. "We're…eh…kind of vampires." Annabelle looked like she would faint any time. _Vampires?_

"I know it's kind of a shock to you," Alec continued. "But it's just who we are. And the pain you felt, was me making you a vampire." Annabelle was pale and had to sit down not to faint. _I'm a vampire?_ "I want to take you with me to Volterra, in Italy, where my family live. We can teach you how to be a good vampire." Alec's voice sounded a bit nervous. Like he thought that she didn't want to come to Volterra with him. "Ok," Annabelle answered confused and reached her arms out for him to help her up from the ground.


	2. Chapter 2 The Flight

Annabelle was sitting on a plane to Italy with Alec. He had told her that she needed to be away from people for a while, so he had his own plane, probably with a vampire as pilot.

Annabelle had not had any time to ask Alec questions about being a vampire, and now on the plane would be perfect. If only she knew how to start without hurting him.

"I guess you have a lot of questions," Alec said right out of the blue. Annabelle stared at him. _Can he read my thoughts?_ "And we're going to be on this plan for some hours, so why not just start now."

"Can you read peoples mind?" Annabelle started. Alec smiled and laughed a short laugh. "No, I can't," he answered. "But there are some of our kinds that can. Most of us have an extra power. Take me for example. I can cut of a person's senses. Like I can make someone suddenly turn blind or deaf. For some reason it doesn't work on you. I don't know why that is. It normally does."

"Do you actually kill people?" Annabelle continued. "That's a question we get from all newborns," Alec started. "Most of us do kill people to be fed. But there are also some of our kind that is fed by blood from bears and such. They call themselves vegetarians, which is really just a bad joke."

Annabelle looked at Alec's face. He looked so young, but she knew she was terrible at guessing age, so she didn't want to guess. "How old are you?" Annabelle asked. "Well, I actually don't remember, but I think I were somewhere around 14 or 15 when I was changed by Aro. But if you count how long I've been a vampire also, I think it's nearly 185 years or so." Annabelle looked confused. _How can he be 185 years?_

"Is vampires immortal?" "There are ways to kill us, but we never die from ourselves, if that's what you mean. That's why I'm about 185 years, and I'm going to be older, if I never get killed. You can kill a vampire by twisting the head of and burn the body. But we try not to do that so often."

"Tell me about the other members of the Volturi family," Annabelle said hoping that he would, and that she would be prepared to meet them. "There are three leaders. Aro was the one starting up the Volturi family, and he was the one that first took control over the vampire world. He's kind of the head leader. He's gift is that he can see every thought and memory a person have, if he is physically in contact with them. Then there's Marcus, who's one of the leaders. He's gift is that he can see relationships. That means that he can see who's friends, who's family, who's faithful and so on. The third leader is Caius. He actually doesn't have a gift, but that don't keep him from showing his point of view." Alec took a little break from telling. It seemed like he was thinking. "Then there's their wife. Athenodora is the wife of Caius, and doesn't have any gift. Sulpicia is the wife of Aro, and she doesn't have any gift either. Marcus doesn't have a wife at the moment. He once had Didyme, but she died."

Annabelle looked like she was hoping that this was it. "And now, the guards. That's what I am. And my gift you already know. My twin sister is also a guard. Her name is Jane, and her gift is that she can make a person feel an extraordinary pain. Demetri is a tracker. He is the best of his kind, and can track almost everyone, by reading their minds. Then there's Felix, whose gift is his strength and fight. Santiago has no gift. Heidi, Corin and Afton have an unknown gift. And the last one is Chelsea. She's got the gift that she can make relationships stronger or weaker."

Annabelle counted the names, and without Didyme she came to 15 names, including Alec. She wasn't sure how she would keep the names apart, but she knew she should at least remember Aro, Marcus and Caius. And Alec, but that one was easy.

"What happened to Didyme?" Annabelle asked curious. Alec took a moment of thinking. "Well, I don't know. I think Aro is the only one who knows for sure what happened to her," he answered and smiled a friendly smile.

"There's also a thing you might want to know," Alec started. "We don't sleep. Like ever. I guess you have noticed the last week, since you haven't slept."

Annabelle hadn't thought about that, but it was true. She couldn't remember any sleep the last week, despite how tired she had been when she first saw Alec. Then a thought hit her like a lightening. "What about my parents?" she almost screamed it out to Alec. He shushed her. "Be quiet. If you reveal our existence we have to kill you." Annabelle closed her mouth, but had still some panic in her eyes.

"Your parents don't know about you being a vampire. I got the local police to tell them that there had been an accident, and that you had died. You were so messed up in the accident that there was no body to claim." Alec was calm. It calmed Annabelle a bit, but she was still sad about her parents thinking she was dead. It had to be an unbearable pain to them.

"Please fasten your seatbelts as we go in for landing at the airport in Rome," a voice said on the speaker in the flight. Annabelle and Alec fastened their seatbelts and looked straight forward. _I'm in Italy, and soon I'll be meeting the Volturis, _Annabelle thought as the plain hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3 The Volturi

Alec had arranged someone to pick us up at the airport. I didn't catch his name, and all he spoke was Italian. Alec told him who I was, and where we wanted to go. The man said something in Italian again. "Get in the car," Alec told me. "It's almost sunlight here." Annabelle frowned and looked at Alec. "Ah, I haven't told you that part yet. Vampires glow or glance or what you call it in sunlight, so we keep away from that. Another way to expose ourselves to the humans."

The trip to Volterra took about 2 hours. Alec talked some Italian with the driver, and Annabelle sat there for herself thinking. She was nervous and excited about meeting the Volturi. They sounded like nice persons when Alec told her about them. But then again, he wasn't really neutral in this. He was one of them.

"Annabelle, are you coming?" The car had stopped and Alec was outside already. They were by the entrance of some kind of a castle. Annabelle remembered Alec calling the Volturi the kings and queens of the vampire world, but never thought it was this literally.

Annabelle stepped out of the car, and took Alec's hand. "Don't be scared. It's just dark here because we reveal ourselves in sunlight. It's really not that scary when you get to know this place," Alec said when Annabelle squeezed his hand. He could see that she was skeptical about it all.

"I'm just not used to the whole vampire thing yet," Annabelle started and smiled at Alec. Alec smiled back and opened the big door to the castle. Inside it was light, but at the same time dark. The interior were black and red, but there were a lot of lamps all over the place. "This is the hall," Alec said, leading Annabelle to a new door. "In there Aro, Marcus and Caius sit on their thrones." Alec pushed the door open and walked inside with Annabelle right behind him.

The three men turned their heads to the door. Curious about the new girl. One of the men got up from his chair and took some steps closer to Annabelle and Alec. "Benvenuti. Qual è il tuo nome?" he said. "Aro," Alec said. "She doesn't speak Italian. She's from Florida." Aro nodded to Alec, and turned to Annabelle. "Then welcome. What's your name?" Aro tried again in English. "I'm Annabelle York," Annabelle answered quickly. Aro nodded slowly. "And now I guess your name is Annabelle Leanne Volturi," he said it like he was just thinking it. "You know, you can't leave us now that Alec has exposed our existence to you." Annabelle nodded.

Aro turned to Alec again. "What's her gift?" he asked Alec. Alec smiled. "She's immune to things I do to her. I think that's her gift." Aro took Annabelle's hands. "I think so too. I get no memory or thought out of this."

Aro turned to the two other leaders. "The one to the left is Marcus, and the one to the right is Caius," he told Annabelle. "We hope you will like it here." Annabelle smiled and looked at Alec. "Come, Annabelle," Alec said. "I'll show you the rest of the castle."

Annabelle followed Alec out the door. He showed her every part of the castle. "This is the best part of the whole castle," Alec said excited and pulled Annabelle up a small stair. "This is the top tower. The view here is amazing." When they got up Annabelle could see why he had said the view was amazing, because it was. It felt like she could see the whole world. Of course she knew that wasn't true, but it still felt like it.


	4. Chapter 4 The Army

Annabelle had started to get used to being a vampire. She got her meals from tricking tourists in to the castle, like the other Volturis did. She was thou not quiet used to being a Volturi. Everyone she met knew her name, even though she knew she hadn't met them before. It was like being famous.

"Alec," Annabelle started one day. "How come everyone I meet know my name, but I don't know theirs?" Annabelle and Alec were walking in the town. It was early. So early that the sun wasn't up yet. "The Volturis are kind of famous in the vampire world. Somehow everything that happens in Volterra gets out to the other vampires all over the world," Alec answered and stopped for a moment. "Do you want to do something fun?" Annabelle nodded.

Alec started running, and Annabelle ran next to him. She couldn't believe how fast they were running. It was like flying on the ground. "As a vampire you have more strength and more speed than you had as a human. It's the best part about being a vampire." Alec ran away from Annabelle. Annabelle tried to find him again, but couldn't. She stopped. She wasn't comfortable with running like that without Alec there. Alec came back. "Sorry, it's one of the games we usually play when we're out of the castle. It's kind of hide and seek in a fast version."

Suddenly they heard a large bell ring. "Ops, time to get in," Alec said. Annabelle followed him inside again, and they walked to the Volturi Hall.

"We have to do something," a women said when Annabelle and Alec entered. Annabelle didn't recognize her. "Jane, we will do something, I'm not quite sure what yet," Aro answered. Annabelle looked at the women again. She was Alec's sister. The one who could make a person feel an awful pain. She had the same red eyes as the rest of the Volturis, and blond hair. Annabelle thought she was beautiful.

"What have happened?" Alec asked. Everyone turned to look at him. "There is someone who's building an army of vampires in London. We need to get control over the situation, and we need to stop it before it gets too far," Aro said it with a calm voice, like he had it under control already and didn't know what to do about the control. "Jane and I can go take care of it," Alec offered. Jane nodded. "You know we're capable to do it."

Aro looked from Alec to Jane and back to Alec again. "I know you two are strong, and I know you two can cooperate perfectly, but I'm not sure how many vampires the army contains, and I don't want to send you off to an impossible war," Aro sighed. "We have to find out how many vampires they are first." Alec nodded to show that he agreed with Aro. Jane looked like she wanted to protest, but she also nodded.

Aro sighed and looked at Marcus. "What do you think we should do?" he asked Marcus. Marcus was silent. He thought about it, and said "I think Annabelle and Heidi can go check out how many vampires the army is." Annabelle looked at Marcus with a slight hint of shock. _He wants ME to go to London to find out how many vampires there's in the army?_ Aro looked at Annabelle. "Not a bad idea, Marcus," he said. "Heidi, come here."

A girl stepped forward to Aro. She had the same red eyes as everyone, and black hair. She had lips red of lipstick. Annabelle thought that she also was beautiful. "Heidi," Aro started. "Take Annabelle with you and tell her what you two are going to do. Then tell me when you're leaving."

Heidi walked towards Annabelle. "Hi," she said. "I'm Heidi, please follow me." Annabelle looked at Alec. Alec nodded at her and smiled. Annabelle followed Heidi out of the leader room, and into a smaller, but nicer room. The wallpaper was light grey, and there was a big red sofa there.

"Now, let's get started," Heidi said while she sat down at the sofa. Annabelle sat down next to her with a slow move. "First, we can't expose ourselves. Then the army would know, and we'll probably get killed. Second, all we're going to do is to count the vampires in the army, and then we're heading back here." It sounded so simple, but Annabelle was still a bit nervous.

"We'll take the morning flight to London tomorrow, and hopefully we'll get back here with the evening flight tomorrow. I have a contact in London that can help us with finding the army, so I hope it wouldn't take too long." Heidi took a book out of her purse. It was small and red. She noted something, and the closed the book and putted it in the purse again. Annabelle was curious about the book, but didn't want to ask. "Anything you have questions about?" Heidi finished. Annabelle shook her head and Heidi smiled at her.

"Then we're done here. I'll go to Aro to get the tickets for the plain and to tell him when we're leaving and you can go back to hanging out with Alec. I think he really likes you, by the way." Heidi went out the door, and closed it behind her.

Annabelle turned her head and looked at the room more closely. It was a huge chandelier in the roof, it was a dark brown desk in a corner, with a matching chair and one whole wall was covered by a bookshelf. Annabelle went to see what kind of books they had in the bookshelf, but there were nothing she had heard of.

"You want to read?" The sudden voice scared Annabelle. She turned around and there was Caius. She smiled. "No, I just wanted to see want kind of books you have in this castle," she answered. "But I'm going out now." Caius smiled at her. "You don't have to walk just because of me. Just keep looking, and I'll just sit quiet in the corner working."

"Why did Heidi bring me here, if this is your room?" Annabelle asked Caius. "There's really no meaning to the whole mine and yours concept here. And besides you were only planning the trip to London, so I put my room in outline for that." Annabelle walked toward the door. No matter what he said it was kind of embarrassing being caught in another person's room.

"Well, see you later then," Caius said and smiled at Annabelle when she walked out the door.


End file.
